Steam
Thanks for checking out our game March of War! We hope you enjoy it! March of War is free-to-play online turn-based episodic strategy game, developed by ISOTX , the same company behind the award-winning Iron Grip Series. The game re-creates the 1940’s global conflict, in a gritty dieselpunk and alternative history setting, bringing with it six unique factions that engage in vividly rendered 3D battles. Players are offered a rich mix of dieselpunk weaponry and immersive tactical gameplay, combined with the player focus that made the Iron Grip series such a success. The objective? World Domination! If you have any questions or feedback, do not hesitate to post them here or talk about it in game. Have fun! Pilot episode The Pilot episode “World Aflame” presents the community with March of war – the core game. It is a blank canvas upon which players can start adding color. We want to keep our community involved in the growth and evolution of March of War and the Pilot episode is both the starting point of March of War and also our direct cooperation with you – the players. You can influence what will be in the game via the Vote4War page where you can vote for the content that you would like added. Early Access Early Access is a section on the Steam platform that facilitates a direct communication channel between players and developers. Players can share their feedback with game developers and help in the process of growing the game. It is the perfect place to showcase ISOTX’s commitment in involving the community in the growth of the game and their monthly episodic model. If you are a Steam player, check it out and give us your feedback. We are always looking for ideas so comments are welcomed! Episodes March of war is the first free-to-play online cross-platform multiplayer turn-based strategy game that will offer monthly episodic releases. What this means for players is that every month we will provide you with a themed upgrade to the game full of your select content. The best part is that you guys will drive the story and the tons of events, competitions and funnies that come with it! Vote4War Vote4War is where you can make your voice heard! As mentioned above, we will be releasing monthly episodes that will be faction-themed. If for example it’s Soviet Union Month, this means many soviet goodies and glorious people’s content! Vote4War is where you vote for the content you want to see in the game. We will have several different categories of content and you can vote for whatever you would like us to add to the game! A few times per episode, the Submission Bunker on the Vote4War page will be open for submissions of a certain type or topic. This is your chance to add your content! It can be art, sound or others! It’s your chance of having your own creation added to the game! You can submit those via the submission form on vote4war! Got general suggestions not related to the episodes or topic? Please do add them to the suggestions forums and we will take a look at! We are always on the look for cool ideas and feedback! 1. What is the difference playing March of War through Steam? 2. How do I register March of War with Steam? 3. Can I merge my existing March of War account with my Steam account? 4. If I registered through Steam, do I need to make a separate forum account for the March of War forum? 5. I want to buy gems through Steam, what do I do? 6. Where do I get my starter pack? 7. I started playing through Steam, but I'm not going to be near my computer. Can I still play? 8. If I play through Steam, am I still able to interact with non-Steam players? 9. If I have a problem with the Steam Client, where do I go for support? 10.If I uninstall the Steam Client, will I lose the progress on my account? 11.I have trouble with the graphics on Steam, what do I do? ANSWERS 1. What is the difference playing March of War through Steam? There are two small differences: the manner of logging into the game, and the payment methods. You can log in by using either your Steam Client or the “Log in through Steam” button in any browser. Steam has a convenient way to load the game through Steam. 2. How do I register March of War with Steam? You need to have a Steam account before registering an account with March of War/ISOTX. To register at Steam, visit http://store.steampowered.com/. Then search for March of War through the Steam client, and create an account for the game. You can use a different username in March of War than the one you used in Steam. 3. Can I merge my existing March of War/ISOTX account with my Steam account? No, you cannot merge your existing March of War/ISOTX account with your Steam account. You can create a new account through Steam as long as the email address you use for Steam is not the one you already used for March of War/ISOTX. 4. If I registered through Steam, do I need to make a separate forum account for the March of War forum? No, you don’t need to make a separate forum account for the official March of War Forum. Your March of War/ISOTX account will automatically create your forum profile. You can access the official forums by clicking the Forum link in the game launched through Steam. 5. I want to buy gems through Steam, what do I do? You need to have Steam funds to buy Gems for March of War. Add the desired amount of currency (in increments of 5, 10, 20 and so on*) to your Steam Wallet first. Then you will be able to purchase Gems within the Steam environment. NOTE:The increments are part of the Steam system and are not chosen by ISOTX. 6. Where do I get my “Steam Welcome” pack? In order to get the Steam Welcome pack, you need to join March of War in its Early Access pilot episode. If you have done that before the 31st of July, 2013 you will receive a Steam Welcome pack with extra infantry and command abilities to take into battle as soon as you login. We will hand out “Fan packs’ for the loyal ISOTX players that have played one or more of our previous games. You can acquire that by simply visiting our store and it will be automatically added to your account. 7. I started playing through Steam, but I'm not going to be near my computer. Can I still play? Yes, you can play through any browser. Go to www.marchofwar.isotx.com and click “Log in through Steam”. Log in using your Steam login information. You don’t need the Steam client in order to play the game on a different computer. 8. If I play through Steam, am I still able to interact with non-Steam players? Yes, the game is one environment which includes players who logged in through a browser and players who logged in through Steam. 9. If I have a problem with the Steam Client, where do I go for support? You can visit the Steam Support page here: http://support.steampowered.com/ or visit the Steam forums (note that for the Forums you need to register a separate account than your Steam portal account. Should you have problems within the game or login, please contact us. 10. If I uninstall the Steam Client, will I lose the progress on my account? No, the information for your account is maintained by ISOTX. You can log in through a browser to continue playing March of War with your leveled account even if you don’t have the Steam client. No information is lost. 11. I have trouble with the graphics on Steam, what do I do? The standard graphics for March of War can be too high for some devices. Try to lower the graphic quality and your issue will likely be resolved. You can adjust those from the March of War is a freemium modeled free-to-play multiplayer turn-based strategy game. For us, this means that the game is entirely free-to-play. March of War poses no limits on gameplay, and everyone can fully experience every aspect of the gameplay. At ISOTX we believe that games shouldn’t be pay-to-win. Therefore March of War has three types of currency; gold, research, and gems. Gold and research you earn by playing battles and gems can be purchased in the store. To unlock certain content you can pay in gold, research or gems. Generally speaking, gems will exhilarate the pace at which some content is unlocked, as well making some vanity items available. This counts for unlocking units, the research tree and some avatar items as well as purchasing consumables. The content that is exclusively available for gems has no influence on the gameplay. Among these are special avatar items, unit variations and skins, and new character and battle slots. In the future we want to offer a subscription that will give you access to this content, without having to buy gems. The subscription model is currently in development. Do you feel like you have an awesome idea? Is it a unit, a skin or a gameplay suggestion? Feel free to submit it here! Is it themed content for the current episode of March of War? Head to vote4war insert and add it there via the submission form! Please keep in mind that even if you do miss the episode submission time, we are always open to suggestions and ideas, and you can add yours to the general suggestions forum . What is this wiki thing? The March of War wiki is a collaborative effort by both ISOTX and members from the community called War Correspondents. The March of war Wiki contains all the unit statistics, backstories, lore and canon of the march of war universe as well as many visuals. There is also a significant section dedicated to fan art and FanFiction. The Wiki is missing info? Since this Wiki is a combined effort, we are always open to suggestions and ideas. If you think there is something we could improve on, or you are missing a snippet of information, please let us know and we will do our best to get it done. If you want to become part of the War Correspondents, please send an e-mail to community@isotx.com . What are War Correspondents? War Correspondents are members of the community that have an interest in writing and are willing to write both lore and fiction for the March of War Wiki. They work closely with the community team; SneakySoundz and MechanicalAngel. What are MVP’s? MVPs are key players in our community. They help the community by spreading the word on cool content and they help new and old players with in-game questions. MVPs will be present in the chat and on the forum. Whenever ISOTX releases important information, the MVPs will be up to date on the topic so feel free to ask them everything.